Sod's Law
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Just when he thinks his luck couldn't get any worse, something good finally happens to Draco. Or... mostly good. Probably.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

 **Word Count Without AN - 1098**

* * *

 **Sod's Law**

* * *

Draco pulled away from the curb slowly, taking a final glance back at the house he'd once shared with his ex wife and son. He'd just dropped the five year old little boy off after a fun weekend together, and he was disheartened to know that he wouldn't see the child again for a week.

Driving out of the cul-de-sac, he pulled onto the main road, heading across town to his own lonely flat. It was a beautiful day out, and he drove slowly, aware of the many children out playing, and the joggers and bicycle riders out exercising in the sun.

Pulling to a stop as the lights turned red, a jogger caught his eye.

Damn but that was a fine ass.

Draco took a moment to observe the man, from his messy black hair, flattened by bulky headphones (hadn't he heard of wireless earbuds?), to the well worn running shoes adorning his feet. Covering his body, if it could be called covering, were running shorts and a sports vest, both loose but still leaving little to the imagination.

The honk of a horn from behind him sounded, and he pulled forward, before he tore his eyes away from the hot jogger.

He later realised the horn must have been an acknowledgement to a friend from someone, as a car slammed into the driver's side of his car.

Before he lost consciousness, Draco's only thought was, _ouch._

* * *

Incessant bleeping was the first thing Draco was aware of. He forced his eyes open to find himself staring at a white ceiling. He tried to move, but quickly realised that was a bad idea.

"Oh. You're awake. Erm… I'll call the nurse."

Draco blinked. He didn't recognise that voice. Ignoring the pain in his neck, he turned his head as far as he could to see the fine ass of the jogger leaving the room.

Memories assaulted his mind, and he remembered that he'd been hit by another car. Likely his fault too, he thought, groaning aloud. Trust him to get distracted by a fit man and get himself hurt in the process.

He could almost hear Astoria, his ex-wife, in his mind.

' _Of course you were distracted by him. God, Draco, why'd you even marry me when it's obvious you're interested in the same gender I am! You're bloody useless.'_

He was saved suffering anymore imaginary chastisement when the man returned with a nurse in tow.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, awake at last. How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name?" he replied, frowning.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "It's on your driving licence which is in the front of your wallet," she replied slowly, as though talking to a child. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car," he replied dryly, closing his eyes.

"Fair," the nurse replied, and he could practically hear her shrugging. "You'll be kept overnight for observation, but you were lucky, Mr Malfoy. The accident could have been much worse."

Draco nodded, keeping his eyes closed, and moment's later, he heard the door close with a soft click.

"Are you really alright?"

Draco opened his eyes to see the jogger looking at him, worry clear on his face.

"I'm fine," Draco retorted, harder than he meant. "What are you doing here?"

"I called the ambulance," the man said, rubbing the back of his neck as though he were uncomfortable. "Didn't feel right, sending you to hospital alone. Is there anyone you want me to call for you?"

Draco shook his head. His parents were dead, he had no siblings and the idea of calling Astoria and having her berate him was enough to induce a full body shiver.

"You didn't need to stay," Draco said instead. "But thank you for your concern. I'm fine, really."

The man nodded, shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I should, uh, I should go. Feel better, Mr Malfoy."

The man was at the door before Draco called him back suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Thank you, then, Harry."

"Bye, Mr Malfoy."

Harry had left before Draco thought to offer his first name. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Draco let himself drift back to sleep, hoping to ward off the wicked headache that was threatening.

* * *

Draco was sitting up in the bed following a breakfast of stale cornflakes and burnt toast. He was hoping the doctor would arrive shortly to release him.

He was feeling much better.

A knock on the door had him eagerly looking up to greet the doctor, only to find Harry standing there, holding a bag of grapes. He was, if possible, even more gorgeous than he'd been the day before, in well fitted jeans and a tight t-shirt, covered over with an open leather jacket.

Green eyes sparkled brightly as he offered Draco a wide smile.

"You look much better," he greeted, putting the grapes on the table at the bottom of the bed.

 _He's fucking gorgeous,_ Draco thought to himself, frowning when he saw a bright flush immediately cover Harry's face.

"Um… thank you."

"Ah, shit, did I say that outloud?" Draco asked, feeling a matching flush on his own face.

Harry nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah."

Deciding the only thing he could do was ride out the embarrassment, Draco shrugged. "Wasn't lying. You _are_ gorgeous."

Harry's blush only deepened.

"And modest apparently," Draco added with a slight smirk. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Harry replied, sitting down as his blush faded. "And… get your name."

"Draco. I meant to tell you yesterday, but by the time I thought about it, you'd already gone."

Harry nodded. "I was hoping to catch you before you vanish from here to see if you were interested in... and I figure maybe you _are_ interested, if, when you're better, you'd go out with me. On a date. Maybe?"

Draco chuckled at him. Harry being awkward was oddly enchanting. Nodding, he replied, "I'd like that."

Harry grinned and put a piece of paper on the table beside the grapes. "I have to go to work but… call me when you get home. Or something. And we can sort it out. Yeah?"

"Yes," Draco agreed. "I will."

With a little wave of his hand, Harry was dashing out of the room, off on his way once more. Draco watched after him, a small smile on his face.

Perhaps his luck wasn't all bad.

(Then he remembered just how much his insurance was going to go up.)

* * *

 **Written For;**

 **Meet Cute Marathon -** Day 1

 **Hogwarts Writing Club; Buttons;** Neck / Headphones.

 **Hogwarts Writing Club; Showtime; 19. Finale** \- Wicked

 **Hogwarts Writing Club; Disney; One Jump Ahead** \- Write about a close call.

 **Hogwarts Writing Club; Days Of The Month; Sweater Day -** Write about a modest person.

 **Insane House Challenge -** 7\. Draco Malfoy

 **Serpent Day - 60. Eastern Tiger Snake -** Vanish

 **Ways To Say I love you -** 49\. "Call me when you get home."


End file.
